


Ruin

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Stripper Byun Baekhyun, Strippers & Strip Clubs, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Baekhyun's landed himself in trouble with the club owner, Chanyeol, again.





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been uploaded sooner but I was ill yesterday and I had a few troubles with Microsoft Word.  
Anyway, it's here now! I'm sorry it's a little short and that I've implied a lot of backstory into it without really saying a lot, I've honestly never dabbled into an EXO strip club AU (though I've read plenty) so I don't know whether I'll come back to this at some point in the future. If there's enough interest, perhaps a sequel/prequel could be arranged...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Angry

“Where is he?!”

The door flung out and crashed into the wall behind, resulting in a sharp bang that had everyone in the back room jumping out of their skin. Jongdae was the one quickest to recover and speak up.

“He’s on stage practising.”

Chanyeol didn’t reply. He stormed back out the way he had come and with long, powerful strides, went straight through to the main club room. He seethed as he spotted his target up on the stage, running through his pole routine.

“Get down here. Right now!” He barked. He undid his overcoat and pushed it apart to place his hands on either hip, impatiently waiting for his order to be adhered to.

Baekhyun dropped down from the pole with athletic grace, barely making a noise, but he didn’t move any closer to Chanyeol, preferring to lean against the pole and fix him with an apathetic glance.

“What is it this time?”

“I think you fucking_ know_ what!!” Chanyeol roared.

Baekhyun sighed. “Fine. Next time sometimes tries to grope me without permission, I’ll just let them.”

Chanyeol’s glare intensified. “I’m not telling you to let people do that, I’m telling you-” He inhaled. “NOT TO POUR FUCKING CANDLE WAX ON THEIR DICK!!”

After his rage, now red in the face, Chanyeol realised that Baekhyun was poorly holding back laughter, and the anger boiled up once again.

“Do you think this is funny?” He questioned, tone now dramatically lower. “Do you think the millions of won I’m having to cough up just to get this guy not to sue is funny?”

“Only a little bit.” Baekhyun admitted, stupidly bold as ever.

“Well you won’t be laughing when it comes out of your paycheck, will you?” Chanyeol replied with finality and started stalking away.

Within seconds, Baekhyun was scrambling down from the stage and chasing after him, yelling his name. But Chanyeol kept going until he’d reached his office. He threw off his coat and perched on the edge of the desk as Baekhyun came barrelling in after him. The door slammed shut.

“Chanyeol, please, you can’t do this! I’ve got rent to pay!!”

“Should have thought of that, then, shouldn’t you?”

Baekhyun let out a cry of frustration. “It was practically self-defence!! He had a knife!”

Chanyeol actually paused at this since it was information he hadn’t been aware of. However, that could also mean that Baekhyun was lying and given his track record, Chanyeol wouldn’t be surprised. He folded his arms and continued to stare with malice.

“You either pay off the debt… or you’re moving upstairs.” He said icily.

Baekhyun’s eyes blew wide. “No, no, no, you can’t do that.”

“I can and I will.”

“Chanyeol, for fuck’s sake!! You’ve got about a million won in fucking pocket change, don’t do this to me!!”

Chanyeol stood back up, using his height to loom over Baekhyun. “This is your responsibility so you’ll have to make it back to me somehow.”

Shockingly, a short laugh escaped Baekhyun. He stepped closer, trying to be equally as intimidating. “Well what are you going to do when every single disgusting bastard sent to my room runs out screaming when I burn them too?”

Chanyeol growled and shoved the other boy back against the door, pinning his chest with his forearm. “You won’t even get the chance. You’ll lie there with your legs spread like a good boy and take whatever’s sent your way because you’ll be one step closer to paying back your debt to me.”

Baekhyun slapped him. The sound reverberated around the room. Chanyeol flinched backwards, clutching his cheek. He glowered at Baekhyun who actually looked scared and little in disbelief as to what he’d just done.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He muttered. His hand reached up to assess the damage himself, but Chanyeol grabbed his wrist.

Their eyes locked, Chanyeol’s hard, fiery gaze piercing Baekhyun’s nervous glance. He used his hold on the latter’s wrist to push him back against the door again, only this time… he kissed him.

He didn’t know what made him do it – the heat, the pent up tension, the residual attraction from a fleeting liaison so many years ago – but all at once, he was devouring Baekhyun’s lips, biting and sucking on them to satiate the frantic need in him to make a mess of such a pretty face that always managed to make him so angry. It bruised and it hurt, their teeth knocked, their tongues slipped around messily, but it was enough to feed Chanyeol’s hunger. 

He pulled back and panted, his eyes screwing shut to help his thoughts reassemble.

“What the hell was that?” Baekhyun growled.

“Shut up.” Chanyeol quickly retorted. He needed a minute, he needed silence. He needed to focus on the matter at hand.

But the only relevant thing that kept repeating itself over and over in his head, was picturing Baekhyun being groped by some grotesque older man that wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“You can’t just kiss me to make your problems go away, you psycho.”

“No.” Chanyeol finally opened his eyes. “But I can try.”

He delved back in to spoil new bruises onto Baekhyun already swollen red lips, making the latter gasp. His hand found Baekhyun’s prominent hip bone and clutched it, needing stability. Their bodies pressed more firmly against one another as the kiss became heated, their breathing racking up. Chanyeol was already hard and found himself seeking out as much friction as he could get rubbing against Baekhyun’s abdomen. However, it wasn’t nearly enough.

Chanyeol reached down and grabbed Baekhyun’s thighs, hoisting his legs up around his waist, and rocking back into him where both their erections could brush against each other. They moaned. Chanyeol moved his lips down to Baekhyun’s neck and greedily nipped every inch of skin, tasting his sweetness. His hips were involuntarily picking up speed where they humped into the other’s boy crotch, his arousal chasing itself to release.

“I need you.” Baekhyun murmured.

Chanyeol steadied his grip and lifted him around to sit on the desk. There he whipped off Baekhyun’s vest and gym shorts. He wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol whispered at the discovery, his cock jumping, begging to be freed. He did just that, letting Baekhyun pull off his shirt and tie at the same time.

Once they were both naked, Chanyeol leaned down to Baekhyun’s cock and swallowed half of it, mainly using his tongue to run over the tip in order to work the other boy up into a writhing, heaving mess. As he continued, his fingers sought out Baekhyun’s entrance and another surprise came to him.

“I’m the second course, am I?” He asked, pulling off of Baekhyun’s cock with a lewd wet sound.

Baekhyun smirked. He hopped down off the table and nestled into Chanyeol’s body, running his hands up the latter’s defined torso to his shoulders, every touch sending flickers of electricity through him. “Before you came to find me,” Baekhyun whispered into his ear. “I was fucking myself backstage.”

The words went straight to Chanyeol’s cock and a strangled noise left him as well as a steady dribble of precum. He whipped Baekhyun around, got hold of his hips, and shoved his cock right up inside. The tightness was heaven, the sound Baekhyun made was sin. Chanyeol exhaled breathily as he adjusted, planting his feet more firmly on the floor.

Then he was thrusting. Thrusting hard and fast, snapping his hips at a brutal pace to have Baekhyun jolting forwards against the desk and crying out, his pleasure spiralling out of control. Chanyeol loved every moan, every whine, every startled shout as the arousal spiked when he hit new angles. He leant across Baekhyun to flatten his palms on the desk, using this stability to go even deeper. He wanted the other boy to feel it, feel his entire cock from base to tip, just as he could feel every hot rim of Baekhyun’s pulsating hole. He used every flash of anger and frustration as fuel to his raging thrusts.

Pens, files, holepunch, all went tumbling to the ground as the desk shook. Chanyeol could feel it coming, his balls were tightening. His sweat-covered forehead dropped onto Baekhyun’s shoulder who was so far gone, he was saying things but the words weren’t coherent, just stream of pleasure-filled mutterings and moans. Then he abruptly hollered, cum shooting out of him. The orgasm gripped his entire body and the sudden clenching of his hole had Chanyeol coming as well, still riding Baekhyun into oblivion.

When the last shockwaves petered out and Chanyeol was too tired to keep shoving inside, he pulled out, unstopping his cum from leaking down Baekhyun’s thighs. The latter collapsed forwards, unable to keep himself upright without the support behind him. Chanyeol staggered backwards and managed to find a chair. The leather was cool and unpleasant against his naked, sweaty skin. He panted like an animal, vision hazy, just about registering Baekhyun stumbling towards him and sitting down across his lap.

“You still owe me.” He huffed, unable to stop himself.

Baekhyun kissed him until the need to breathe became too much. “Don’t ruin it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a drop or two of wax, by the way ;)  
If I wrote anymore for this, it would probably centre around Chanyeol and Baekhyun's "fleeting liaison". For now, I leave the backstory up to you!


End file.
